The object of this invention is to provide a dual timing apparatus which can be used to measure and control playing time in concentration games such as Scrabble, chess checkers, and the like. Specifically, this apparatus will allot to each player an equal amount of time for the game (for example, thirty minutes each for a one hour game), and also keep track of the accumulated times consumed by each player during the course of the game. Alternatively, the object is to provide the faster player the advantage of conserving more playing time than the slower opponent for later use if needed.